


Ignorance is Bliss

by Rokeon



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode: s01e17 Letters From Pegasus, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-10
Updated: 2005-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokeon/pseuds/Rokeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's strange, recording everyone's last words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignorance is Bliss

Dr. Beckett's mother grows petunias. Lieutenant Murphy speaks to his cousin with sign language. Sergeant Bates and his little brother root for the Lakers. Ford never expected to know any of these things.

Dr. Weir was right, giving everyone the opportunity to send a message home has been great for morale. Being the cameraman, though, was unsettling. There are seventy-one members of the expedition team left. Dr. Kavanagh, Dr. McKay, and Major Sheppard aside; that's sixty-eight times he got to watch through the viewfinder as people said "I love you," "I miss you," and "Goodbye." Ford's heard last words before, even ones spoken with dying breaths. But he never had to interrupt people to remind them which parts of their tearful farewells were classified, never had to ask them to hold the thought while he got a new battery. This was the first time just listening felt like an invasion of privacy.

Dr. Metevier isn't sure her ex-husband will let their kids watch the tape. Dr. Weir doesn't want her boyfriend to wait for her to come back. Major Sheppard doesn't have anyone waiting at all.

He has no business knowing any of these things.


End file.
